This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing electronic communications between users with different cultural backgrounds. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of electronic communications may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.